Battle Royale: Hawaii
by swedishmafia
Summary: The Millenium Educational Reform Act, aka BR Act, has become a reality in the Republic of Hawaii. Read the shocking tale of the thirty students of St. Cecilia, all of whom are thrown into a twisted game of ultimate survival.
1. Prelude

Prelude

It was the middle of the year 2007 – a tragic year that brought great change in the current decade. The United States of America continued its' war on terror with continued sanctions against Iraq, who had recently become engulfed in a civil war. Iran and North Korea became even greater threats to the US, and as the months passed a new era began that brought a new type of Cold War, this time between the US and mainly Iran. President Bush became more aggressive with the war on terror, and in return the people of the United States came together in protest. Several issues divided the nation, which in turn put an even greater strain on the economy. With threat of nuclear attack on American soil, the masses began moving out – to Canada, the UK, Europe, Asia, Latin America, Hawaii and Alaska. Cities with vast immigrant population were desolate – most notably Los Angeles, whose people found refuge in a new Mexican state.

The months continued – the nation in despair.

In the state of Hawaii, previously largely unaffected by the changes in the continental United States, the people began to feel the strain on society that had already gripped the rest of the country. The fall of what they had previously known as the United States was imminent. With the help of the Republic of Greater East Asia, the newly elected governor, Antonio Haleakala, declared independence from the United States on July 1, 2007. There was no real official response from the US Government – however the President said in an interview the next day that the government had recognized Hawaii's independence. On July 3, a plot to bomb the White House was discovered, and the building evacuated. That night, the FBI discovered a bomb was in place, which exploded at midnight, destroying the White House and killing 17 members of the bomb squad. All July 4 activities were officially cancelled, and the country slowly fell into darkness…

The Republic of Hawaii, led by President Haleakala, prospered. A burgeoning economy created new industries, and jobs were filled by an influx of American immigrants. Honolulu soon became nicknamed the jewel of the Pacific.

However, one thing stood in the way of Hawaii's continued prosperity. The Republic of Greater East Asia demanded say in Hawaii's government and threatened military action if the Republics' demands were not met. President Haleakala had no choice, and several reforms were passed. Hawaii was soon on the path of becoming a totalitarian state, and was already known among the international community as a satellite state of Greater East Asia. Among the reforms, the Millennium Educational Reform Act, to be implemented June 1, 2008, where the first class of unlucky students will take part in the program...

Saint Cecilia High School  
Grade 10 Homeroom 3

B1. Alexander Astana

G1. Svetlana Astana

B2. Jamal Bradford

G2. Kyoko Ariyoshi

B3. Nestor Calderon

G3. Yukio Hakagi

B4. Jordan Espinoza

G4. Francheska Inouye

B5. Dave Gannet

G5. Ashley Kaholoko

B6. Damien Iolane

G6. Sara Kaloko

B7. Mark Kahana

G7. Amaya Lunalilo

B8. Mael Kalakaleua

G8. Fernanda Maro

B9. John Kaname

G9. Kelly Marzan

B10. Poa Kauhi

G10. Kirstin Nguyen

B11. Anthony Lefleur

G11. Emily Patel

B12. Jason Marcos

G12. Nani Palakeia

B13. Sebastian Martinez

G13. Natalie Reyes

B14. Chris Nickles

G14. Rachel Tapia

B15.Ryuzu Yamaguchi

G15. Camila Vespuche


	2. Retreat

Chapter 1: Retreat

It was early morning, hour unknown. The time between dawn and am darkness. The sky was looking very bleak…

Francheska Inouye sat cross-legged on the deck of Cabin 6. A cold breeze swept through her like a ghost, and the door to the small wooden cabin creaked open, and inside slept the four other girls, all unaware of her and in a deep sleep. Francheska looked up to the now rising sun and smiled. The day was young and summer was just beginning. Thinking about it, she was young – and her life was really just beginning. _These next years are going to be great, and that I will make sure of… _she thought to herself. True, she wasn't exactly on accords with everyone, since after the whole fiasco with some of the other sophomore girls most at the time just thought she was a high-maintenance kind of girl that only wanted it her way. That, like most of the gossip that circulated around campus, wasn't true. She had feelings too, and she just wished her class would acknowledge that. Francheska sighed, and as she did the sun was up and the clouds started to scatter.

The door was pushed open, and out came Emily Patel. Emily was relatively nice and funny, and that was one thing that attracted Francheska to her. Emily was quiet, and like most of the students at St. Cecilia, she came from a poor family who gets bye at the private school with good grades and thousands in financial aid. "You're up early…" she said as she took a seat next to Francheska.

"I wasn't very tired…"

"Is anyone else up?"

"No, just us… and probably Mr. Tao…"

"Oh yeah, Mr. Tao…"

The two began to laugh together as the image of their teacher, Mr. Tao, popped up into both of their minds. "He's so weird… remember when Damien kept dropping stuff at the beginning of the year? And how Mr. Tao would always stop what he's doing? Good times…" Emily said as she leaned back on the wall of the cabin laughing at the memories.

"Yeah, good times…"

The door than opened once again, and out came Natalie Reyes quietly. She crept passed the other two girls without acknowledging them, and continued off the deck and onto the trail to the other cabins.

"I really don't like that girl…" said Francheska quietly. "Me neither" replied Emily, followed by a loud, sarcastic "Good Morning Natalie!"

Natalie didn't even turn around, she was already speeding down the trail.

"So, when we get back from the retreat, let's have a beach day."

"Totally..."

"Okay, cool. So I'll tell Fernanda and Amaya, and we'll be all set!"

"Just this time, tell Fernanda not to drag Damien and Jason along…"

"Aww, why not? Their funny…"

"Yeah, well remember last time?"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, they were just making out! Are you grossed out by boy-on-boy action? I think its hott…"

"Yeah, well… that's only because you're a freak."

Emily laughed and than stood up. "Oh yeah, I'm a nasty freak! I get down and dirty, you know…" Emily began dancing, and Francheska continued to sit, laughing. After a while, Emily leaned on the porch railing, the sun rising over the horizon behind her. "So when this is all done, we're going to have a beach day, and we're going to have fun! So promise, nothings going to stop us this time. Okay?"

"Yeah, nothings going to stop us…"


End file.
